Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'Sunil' Sunil - młody czarodziej urodzony na planecie Ohm. Mało kto wie że nastolatek ma w sobie błękitną krew. Od dziecka był oswajany z dworskim życiem, ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, chłopak wymykał się niejesnokrotnie by w samotności obserwować naturę. Nastolatek posiada zadatki oraz moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której najczają panowania nad energią, samokontrolii, silnej woli i skupienia. Miał cale zycie naucanie domowe i do dzisiaj ma. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie poznanie Astoeii i jej przyjaciółek, Sunil nigdy nie opuściłby przytulnej Ohm. Osobowość Sunil jest typem domatora. Nie śpieszno mu do nowych, nieznanych rzeczy i gdyby nie ingerencja innych osób nigdy nie wyściubiłby nosa poza rodzimą planetę. Na co dzień jest promienną i opanowaną osobą. Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. Na rodzimej planecie nigdy nie dochodziło do większych konfliktów toteż agresja, zemsta i nienawiść są dla niego zupełnie nowymi pojęciami. Można powiedzieć że żył dotychczas w swego rodzaju iluzji w ktorej wszystko było idealne, szczęśliwe i doskonałe. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością magicznego wymiaru było dla chłopaka wstrzasającym szokiem, lecz dzięki temu zrozumiał że nie chce i nie potrafi przyglądać się cierpieniu. Niestety, obecnie z winy życia w tej "iluzji" cudownego świata, nierzadko nie potrafi obronić nawet siebie a co dopiero innych. Jak chyba każdą osobę pochodzącą z ważnej rodziny, Sunila próbowano uczyć dyscypliny, przez to swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś złego. Stara się paniwać nad swoimi emocjami, chęciami. *Pełen pokory i uznania dla starszych. *Chętnie pomoże, ale nie da się wykorzystać. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótko ściętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są orzechowej barwy. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil posiada dwie starsze od siebie o cztery lata siostry - Chanti oraz Darę, są bliźniaczkami. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Sunila są: Sushila,Melinda, Arlenatta oraz Astra. 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Chłopak obecnie jest w szczęśliwym związku z Astorią. 'Wrogowie' Sunil stara się nie robić sobie wrogów i jie pałać do innych nienawiścią. Głównie dlatego że wychowywał się w rodzinie pacyfistów i od małego była mu wpajana równość wszystkich stworzeń. 'Pupile' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt i nawet niechciałby. Uważa że żywych stworzeń nie powinno się traktować jak osobiste zabawki czy ozdoby. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Moce magiczne chłopaka są dosyć zliżone do Melindy bowiem on także bazuje na sile energii życiowej. *'Leczenie i regeneracja' - Używając swojej energii życiowej, Sunil może uśmieżać ból, lecz nie posiada zdolności by leczyć rany innych czy w pełnii uzdrawiać o przywróceniu do życia nie wspominając . Chłopak potrafi za to goic swoje własne urazy. *'Kompas' - Chłopak obdarzony jest zmysłem, podobnym nieco do kompasu. Nieważne czy znajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, potrafi poprowadzić grupę do zamierzonego celu. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak jesli zechce, potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Naprawdę rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności ponieważ uważa że korona z głowy mu nie spadnie jak trochę pospaceruje. Lewitacja tak naprawdę przydaje mu się jedynie podczas obrony czy nauki. *'Telekineza' - Używając siły woli, chłopak potrafi podnosić przedmioty stałe, ciekłe a nawet inne osoby w powietrze. *'Kule energii' - Chłopak potrafi tworzyc kule energii, które służą nie tylko do ataku ale i do np. oświetlenia drogi jako przenośne źródło światła. Potrafi również wystrzeliwac wiązki energii wysoko w niebo co umożliwia min. Odnalezienie drużyny w trudnej sytuacji. *'Wsparcie' - Kiedy podczas walki ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, jest wyczerpany z sił, Sunil może podzielić aię z tą osobą swoją własną energią. 'Słabości' *'Ciemność' - Ciemność sprawia że chłopak staje się zestresowany, smutny a tym samym jego zdolności magiczne są znacznie bardziej osłabione. *'Burze' - Jedna z największych fobii Sunila, przeraźliwie boi się grzmotów, z którymi po raz pierwszy zetknął się.w Magixie. Źle czuje się także podczas chmurnej pogody. 'Zainteresowania' Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Złoty oraz soczyście żółty. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Gryzonie. *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' - Reality show, komedii romantycznych, horrorów, pikantnego jedzenia i znęcania się nad innymi osobami a zwłaszcza zwierzętami. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Tradycyjna muzyka z rodzimej planety. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Melinda, Astra, Sushila. *'Ulubiona zdolność' - Kule energii, ponieważ dzięki nim może sobie oświetlać droge. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż zakłada tradycyjne kreacje ze swojej rodzimej planety. *Na szyji nosi szczęsliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. Ciekawostki *Jest dwudziesty szósty w kolejce do tronu. *Jego drugi cytat na stronie (to o księżycu) to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci Sunila Nevli z serialu animowanego "The Littlest Pet Shop", która swoja drogą była jednym z dwóch ulubieńców Rochi. *Bardzo dobrze zna się na astroloogii, potrafi odczytywać konstelacje. *W dzieciństwie wierzył że deszcz to łzy aniołów i innych niebiańskich stworzeń. *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radośc nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzeżące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiazywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która wystepuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Mandala Sunil.jpg|Mandala insporowana Ilustracja - 1.jpg Sunil symbol.jpg Sunil z kulą energii szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Okej, kończę z tymi tytułami....' Seymour - 17- letni czarodziej wysłany na naukę w Czerwonej fontannie, po części wbrew jego woli. Przyszywany brat Delouise, pochodzi z Melodii. Z natury jest wycofany, oderwany od reszty jakby skrywał jakieś sekrety lub rzeczy ktorych się wstydzi, lecz mimo wszystko naprawdę łatwo się z nim dogadać. Osobowość *Enigma. *Mysterious. *Quiet. *Melancholik. *Jakby coś skrywał. *Ma też swoją drugą twarz. *Doskonale radzi sobie ze stresem. *Niestrasznie są mu tłumy osób. *Obowiązkowy. *Utalentowany, chce się rozwijać. *Może trochę za bardzo lubi ploteczki. Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie za duże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Swymoura - Attina oraz Kai na codzień zajmują się menadżerowaniem a także planowaniem koncertów. Chłopak posiada przyszywaną siostre - Delouise. Dziewczyna ma innego ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Astra, Ji-Min, Chou, Somnia, Alison, Melinda, Astoria, Sunil. 'Znajomi' Chłopak zna Arlenattę oraz Arkadię. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Na tę chwilę chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. 'Miłość' Dziewczyną Seymoura jest czarodziejka Astra. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' *'Śpiew' - Seymour jest zdolnym wokalistą o świezym, melodyjnym głosie, wysokim brzmieniu. *'Gra na gitarze i fortepianie' - *'Komponowanie/pisanie' - *'Taniec' - Tańczyć chłopak nauczył się moznaby rzec z konieczności. Idąc w kierunku kariery scenicznej, nie mógł mieć dwóch lewych nóg gdyż jego kariera prysłaby zanim wogóle by się rozpoczęła. Początkowo nieprzepadał za tańcem, czuł jakby to było zło konieczne lecz z czasem polubił tańczyć, a nawet nauczać tego innych. Zdolności Chłopak posiada kilka wrodzonych umiejetności związanych z dźwiekiem oraz akustyką: *'Fala' - Podstawowy atak. Seymour wytwarza wiązki fal dźwiękowych powalających i chwilowo ogłuszających przeciwnika. *'Podgłośnienie' - Dzięki tej zdolności chłopak może chwilowo wzmocnić atak sojusznika. *'Echo' - Seymour jest w stanie "skopiować" atak przeciwnika i użyć go przeciwko niemu. *'Bariera' - Chłoapk umie wytworzyć zaporę o szerokim spektrum działania. Jak niemal każdy mieszkaniec Melodii, Seymour jest osobą bardzo muzykalną. Świetnie śpiewa, komponuje teksty oraz melodię i gra na gitarze klasycznej. Ciekawostki Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Musa, Hoe-Boe (ojciec Musy) oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Seymour symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Seymourem i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Planeta' Triangulum - (łac. Trójkąt) - Planeta była dość staromodnie urządzona. Kamienne budynki wykute w górach. Panowała również rodzina królewska, lecz mały miała udział w życiu codziennym. Swego czasu Traingulum miało sojusz z innymi planetami Magicznego wymiaru - Ohm oraz Oppositus. Obejmował on wzajemną wymianę wiedzy, mocy a w razie potrzeby walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Symbole Za symbol Triangulum często brało się trójkąt złożony z okręgów - na wzór trzech księżyców otaczających planetę. *'Reprezentowany żywioł' - Światło. *'Średnia temperatura' - Dość niska. Szczególnie w najwyższych punktach mkeszkalnych położonych nawet kilka tysięcy poziomów nad linią morza. Jednocześnie na dole zdarzały się cieplejsze dni a wtedy powstawała mgła. *'Obecna rodzina królewska' - Nieznana. Ukształtowanie terenu Triangulum była górzystą planetą. Istoty żyły w budynkach zbudowanych na ogromnych wysokościach, rzadko kiedy występowały doliny o plażach nie wspominając. Wody były bardzo nieliczne. Na planecie często gościła mgła. W zależności od położenia danego budynku temperatura malała, im wyżej - tymbyło coraz zimniej lecz rodowici mieszkańcy nie mieli z tym problemów. Mieszkańcy Triangulanie - Mieszkańców nieistniejącej już planety charakteryzują przede wszystkim duże oczy oraz zdolności umysłowe i parapsychicze. Słabi fizycznie z natury, potrafili kumulować energię w przedmiotach, a swojej życiowej energii używać do podnoszenia przedmiotów siłą woli. Niektórzy dzięki treningom byli w stanie lewitować oraz przekazywać za pomocą dotyku swoje doświadczenia i wizje prorocze. Wszyscy pochodzący z tejże planety posiadają identyczny "zestaw" zdolności, rozwinięty mniej lub bardziej. Triangulanie dobierali się w pary na całe życie. Jeśli chodzi o charakter mieszkańców, byli raczej introwertykami ceniącymi spokój i harmonię, wierząc, że życie składa się z etapów i na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Mało towarzyscy, z tego powodu planeta nie słynęła z jakiegokolwiek charakterystycznego dla siebie święta, lecz mieli szereg wierzeń i obrzędów. Triangulanie posiadali nazwiska, jednak między sobą podawali je przed imieniem.. W ten sposób można było rozróżniać rodziny. Każdy przy narodzinach dostaje wisiorek z symbolem planety - trojkątem wpisanym w okrąg. Wierzą że chroni on od złej energii i przynosi spokój oraz szczęście. Triangulanie posiadali także swój własny język nie,nie "triangulański" oraz alfabet. Wiele pokoleń mieszkańców zapisywało swoje myśli na papierze. Te zwoje przechowywano w podziemiach pałacu. Znani Triangulanie *Mewala Melinda *Mewala Arlenatta Tradycje i Święta 'Stroje' Kobiety Mężczyźni Dzieci Tradycyjne malowanie twarzy i uczesanie 'Muzyka' 'Religia' Triangulum znana była także ze sqojej własnej "religii", zbioru wartości, praw, obowiązków, nakazów i zakazów, wyobrażenia życia po śmierci a także stworzenia świata które nieco różniło się od powszechnie znanej legendy o Płomieniu Smoka. Triangulanie wierzyli w reinkarnację, dlatego unikali zabijania nawet owadów. Wierzyli że dobro owocuje dobrem a zło prędzej czy później zostanie ukarane. 'Wierzenia i przesądy' Znane było co najmniej kilkanaście obrzędów które mieszkańcy planety regularnie praktykowali. Wierzyli także w magiczne moce niektórych kamienii czy przedmiotów, a także mieli kilka swoich przesądów i legwnd. Przykładowo: *Triangulanie wierzyli że wywieszenie jaspisowych dzwoneczków za oknem przed godziną 21:00, sprawi że na drugi dzień pogoda będzie sprzyjać w polu. *By mieć dobry i udany dzień, należy wstając z łóżka w pierwszej koleiności postawić na ziemii prawą stopę. *Deszcz symbolizował łzy dusz zmarłych osób i oczyszczenie. Jeśli padało pod wieczór, nazajutrz winna być dobra pogoda. *Zjedzenie jednego jabłka 30 dni pod rząd przez pannę, miało zapewnić jej szczęśliwe zamążpójście. *Jeśli w nocy obecna była burza z piorunami, na nadchodzący dzień należało trzymać się z dala od prac na wysokościach. Triangulanie wierzyli że nocne pioruny ostrzegają przed upadkami z wysokości. 'Potrawy' Nauka Praca System sądowniczy Budżet i środki płatności Na Triangulum panował zwyczaj wymiany między sobą, nie było waluty w formie pieniężnej. Triangulum utrzymywała się głównie z bezinteresownej pomocy ze strony innych planet oraz hodowli roślin, turystyki. Ciekawostki *Wygląd budynków a w szczególności pałacu na Triangulum jest inspirowany Klasztorem Szambala z gry "Overwatch". Galeria Triangulum widoczny z teleskopu.jpg Pałac Triangulum - 1.jpg Pałac Triangulum - 2.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie planety. Zastrzega tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z Tringulum. 'Pierwsza Ziemska czarodziejka wśród OC' Marinella (Marinella Ravassa) - A może jakaś włoszka, malująca światłem i pochodząca z Ziemii imieniem Marinella? Winxowa Cataleya i Bridgette. Osobowość Marinella początkowo sprawia wrażenie ogarniętej i popularnej dziewczyny której wiedza o świecie i popkulturze naprawdę przyciąga do niej inne osoby. Jej prawdziwa twarzy wychodzi na jaw wtedy, kiedy czuje że ktoś mógłby jej zagroźić. Nie ma skrupułów przed tym by okłamać innych. Wiele historyjek z jej życia są wyssane z palca. Dzięki temu że posiada charyzmę i urok, wiele osób daje się nabrać na jej gierki. Ci, którzy próbują skonfrontować Marinellę z jej kłamstwami są narażeni na jej ataki słowne. Dziewczyna ma dwie twarze. Dla przyjaznych osób jest miła i urocza a wrogów nierzadko zastrasza. Potrafi dosonale knuć intrygi i robić z siebie ofiarę. Nie ma przeszkód przed tym by okłamywać także starszych od siebie. Wszystko to, dzieje się w dużej mierze z winy jej rodziców, którzy w okresie dzieciństwa byli bardziej zajęci pracą, niżli wychowaniem córki. Dziewczyna kieruje się głównie chęcią zdobycia przyjaciół i zaiatnienia w szkolnej społeczności jako ktoś ważny. Ku jej nieszczęściu, w poprzedniej szkole wszystjie kłamstwa Marinelli ujrzały światło dzienne a ona sama zaczęła być wyśmiewana i przezywana a z tego powodu zmieniła szkołę. Wygląd Marinella jest wysoką dziewczyną o oliwkowej karnacji i długich, orzechowo-piaskowych włosach sięgających bioder. Jej grzywka zaczesana jest nieco do tyłu. Tęczówki nastolatki mają brązowo-szmaragdowy odcień, brwi są czarne a usta nieco pomarańczowe. Dziewczyna posiada smukłą budowę ciała i nie jest umięśniona. Relacje 'Rodzice' Rodzice Marinelli są znanymi tłumaczami oraz działaczami społecznymi. CDN 'Rodzeństwo' Marinella jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Matinella jeszcze nie spotkała bliźniaczej Pixie. 'Selkie' Dziewczyna nie posiada bliźniaczej Selkie. Zdolności i moce *'Kontrola owadów' - *'Wpływanie na środowisko' - *'Teleportacja' - *'Wpływanie na innych' - Nie do końca wiadomo czy wiąże się to z jej mocami magicznymi czy po prostu dziewczyna ma dar do przekonywania innych, lecz wiele osób wierzy w jej kłamstwa. Zainteresowania Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Liliowy, brudny niebieski. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Strojach w stylu boho. *Kontrastującym ze skórą kolorze oczu. *Mówi z wyczuwalnym włoskim akcentem. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Przez pewien okres czasu uczyła się a szkole na Tir nan Og, lecz zrezygnowała z niej na rzecz nauki w Alfei. Głównie dlatego że nie była tam zbytnio akceptowana przez rówieśników. *Jej charakter jest inspirowany Lilą Rossi z serialu animowanego "Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir". *Nazwisko postaci jest swego rodzaju "ukłonem" w stronę Caroliny Ravassy - aktorki dubbingowej znanej min. Z roli Sombry w oryginalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej gry "Overwatch". Pochodzenie thumb|leftZiemia - Planeta debiutująca w czwartym sezonie serialu "Klub Winx". ....... ......... ........ Galeria Marinella ID.jpg Marinella symbol.jpg Stroje Transformacje Marinella Believix.jpg|Believix Meta timeline *'11.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z Marinellą. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija